Helix Spiral
History Origin The Helix Spiral was a massive stele spire created from rock by the blind seer known as Ozymandias. It was located one mile below Casablanca, Morroco where it rose from a large circular chasm and was tended to by the ancient Egyptian. On its surface was inscribed the countless visions of the future that Ozymandias had forseen and were made for the benefit of his master - the Mutant Highlord known as En Sabah Nur. This duty was placed on Ozymandias by Apocalypse who had punished the Egyptian warlord when he was Human by transforming him into a rock-like being through the power of the Eye of the Ages. Now blinded, Ozymandias was forced into Apocalypse's scribe and seer who was now his eternal servant. Being its caretaker, the scribe labored endlessly in etching what he had seen onto the stele as a living record of the future. The petroglyphic annal contained numerous inscriptions with one carving showing Professor Charles Xavier seemingly made with reverence. Other visions included that of entire cities of man falling from the sky and of spirits being plucked from the ether into the now. One image carved onto the spiral was the time of awakening of the Harbinger of Apocalypse that would bring about a new millennium that heralded a period of ascendancy for Apocalypse. In addition, it spoke of The Twelve, a group that would be responsible for En Sabah Nur's rise to power. The Helix Of An Age Foretold For countless years, Ozymandias tended to the Spiral and during the awakening of the Harbinger he sought out Blaquesmith in order to show him the future as inscribed on the stele. Afterwards, the solitude of the chamber containing the annal was disturbed by the arrival of the mutated Wolverine who had survived an Adamantium bonding at the hands of Genesis. Traveling to Casblanca, his curiousity led him to stumble onto the chamber of Ozymandias whilst he was carving. With his loneliness staved, Ozymandias revealed the great structure to Wolverine when the Egyptian seer came under attack from the X-Men who intended to rescue Logan. Intent on protecting the Spiral, Ozymandias used his powers to create stone warriors of the X-Men's greatest foes to battle as he wanted to protect his charge and not bring about the wrath of Apocalypse. In the resultant conflict, Cyclops accidently fell down the chasm and was saved from certain doom by Wolverine. At the depths of the chasm, the pair saw an etching of Professor Xavier seemingly made with reverence with the two being curious about this act. When they returned to the surface, the X-Men continued the battle with Ozymandias and managed to defeat him. Seeking to protect the Spiral, Ozymandias used his power to cause it to crumble from the physical plane though promised that its data would live on and be replicated at the will of the dark lord Apocalypse at another place as well as at another time. Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *Coming Soon Category:Locations